1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display device that effectively prevents destruction of its wiring attributable to static electricity in the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device, which is one of various types of display devices, is made up of a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a counter substrate with liquid crystal sandwiched therebetween, the TFT substrate having pixel electrodes and TFTs formed in a matrix pattern, the counter substrate being disposed opposite to the TFT substrate and having a black matrix or an overcoat film formed thereon. The liquid crystal display device has the light transmission factor of liquid crystal molecules controlled per pixel to form images.
On the TFT substrate of the liquid crystal display device, conductive films are stacked with insulating films sandwiched therebetween. If static electricity occurs during the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display device, a large voltage can develop between a conductive film and ground. This may cause dielectric breakdown of an insulating film and disable the liquid crystal display device.
JP-A-2013-83679 describes a configuration in which dummy pixels are formed outside the display area with a view to preventing destruction of pixels due to static electricity inside the display area. If static electricity occurs, the dummy pixels are allowed to be destroyed to protect the pixels in the display area.